


Safe and Sound

by captainamergirl



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M, Safe done right, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: She just wanted to feel safe again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A really short "Safe" story. Takes place immediately following the Robo-Rafe story which was, in my opinion, the beginning of the end for my beloved Safe!

He felt the distance, the chasm, between them growing a bit wider every day. Every time he tried to even hug her, she jumped away from him like he had scalded her very skin. And he had learned very quickly too that kissing her was out of the question. He had earned a slap for that offense. He was sure she blamed him for the imposter, for not protecting her the way he had sworn he always would. She had believed in him, trusted in his hollow promises, and he had failed her in every way. How was he ever going to make this up to her? How was he going to make her see how sorry he was? How was he supposed to ask her to forgive him when he couldn't even forgive himself?  
  
\---  
  
He had moved out of their bedroom two weeks ago. Not because she had asked him to - no, that would require her to actually speak to him - but because he felt he owed it to her. She obviously didn't want him around right now - maybe she would never want him around again. He hoped it wouldn't come to that because he was miserable without her. He wasn't Rafe without his Sami. They used to fight so passionately in the past and now they didn't even do that. It was just silence and the silence was deafening.  
  
Tonight he was sitting in his room, sheets bunched up at his feet, trying to focus on reading the newspaper but he just couldn't relax. His concentration was completely fried and sleep was definitely out of the question as well. He was hyperaware of Sami in the next room and he wanted to go to her and hold her and say how sorry he was for failing her but he didn't dare. Instead he sighed and climbed out of bed, walking to the door and yanking it open.  
  
He glanced at her closed door as he padded past it towards the kitchen but kept walking, not daring to bother her.  
  
He put on a pot of coffee and waited as it percolated. He leaned against the counter just thinking of how he was going to make this huge mess right when suddenly the door to her room opened. She was standing there, dressed in long-sleeved, very matronly pajamas and her hair was rumpled and tangled and yet she had never looked quite so beautiful to him.  
  
She stared at him for a long moment, her blue eyes troubled, but said nothing. All he could think to say in response to the potent silence was, "Coffee?"  
  
She nodded and he started fixing her a cup as she watched, adding two creams and a little sugar just the way he knew she liked it. It was a shallow effort at best but she hadn't turned tail and run back into her room. Yet. That was something. It had to be a start. He sure as hell hoped so anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

"So ..." Rafe said as he watched her over the rim of his coffee cup.  
  
"So ..." Sami said, watching him back over hers. She finally cleared her throat. "This is good."  
  
"Sami?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm ... glad you like it." That's not what he had wanted to say at all but he sensed that he had to let her take her time. She hadn't run out on him yet - she was after all sitting at the table across from him - and so he wasn't going to sacrifice this little peace to have his say. He knew he was going to let her have to come around on her own terms. And when she did, he was going to be there waiting.  
  
Sami offered him a tired smile. "I do... It's uh, good..." She said again, dropping her eyes into her lap. _Sami Brady-Hernandez at a loss for words. Who would have ever thunk it?_ He mused as he watched her.  
  
"So ... Uh, you're up late. Or early. However you want to put it."  
  
Sami nodded. "Yeah ... I couldn't sleep. What about you?"  
  
He nodded too. "Same."  
  
Sami picked up her empty coffee cup and walked to the sink, setting it inside. "I'll take care of the dishes in the morning ..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I think I can manage the dishwasher, at least I hope so."  
  
Sami nodded. "Well if you need help-"  
  
"I need you," Rafe suddenly blurted out and mentally kicked the hell out of himself. "I didn't mean that."  
  
Sami raised an eyebrow. Rafe coughed. "I mean, I did. But I'm not going to push you. I know you're angry with me and I don't blame you. I did fail you and -"  
  
"Rafe, do you honestly think that's what this is about?" Sami asked, crossing her arms.  
  
Rafe nodded. "You're angry with me. I just assumed -"  
  
"You know what they say about assumptions," she said with a flash of a smile before it was gone again and wariness settled in for winter.  
  
"Yeah I do," Rafe said splaying his hands. "But I'm lost. Why won't you let me be there for you - let me make things right?"  
  
"Cause you can't, Rafe, don't you get it?" Sami asked, her voice abnormally loud in the quiet house. If she was worried about waking the kids, it didn't show. All he could see was her frustration and heartbreak then. "Things won't be right again. They can't be. You - you have his face. The man who violated me. That's what it was. A violation... I've thought a lot about it. It was rape. I've been through that enough."  
  
"Sami... It didn't occur to me. I guess I didn't want it to. But I'm not him, Sami, I'm not. I would never hurt you like that."  
  
"I know that," Sami said. "Logically I do. But I'm ..." Her voice trailed off. "It's just going to take some time, I guess. Give me that."  
  
Rafe nodded. "I will. Definitely. However much you need."  
  
Sami sighed and tears misted her big blue eyes. "In the meantime, I think it's best if we keep our distance."  
  
"We live in the same house ..." Rafe nodded then, understanding. "Oh. Okay. I'll be out of here in the morning."  
  
"I'm sorry, Rafe," Sami said. "I do love you. It's just so hard right now."  
  
"Don't apologize. You know what's best for you and I swear I'll honor that. You have been pushed around enough."  
  
Sami nodded. Then she had turned on her heels and disappeared into her room, shutting the door resoundingly after her. Rafe watched her go and felt his own heart breaking. He wished he could change Sami's mind but he knew she deserved better than to be hassled by him of all people. He would move out and hope one day, if he waited long enough, she would return to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rafe was already packed and ready to go by the time the sun rose in the morning - poking bright rays of light through the slats of the blinds. He had added everything he was taking with him to one small suitcase. He had put in some jeans and tee-shirts, clean boxers and a pair of sleep pants. The other basic necessities he would need like soap and tooth paste could be purchased at the corner drugstore. He wasn’t sure where he was going exactly but knew he had to figure it out.  
  
His heart was heavy in his chest but giving Sami space was the only way to hope that one day they could be together again. Every fiber of him wanted to fight her on this, but this wasn’t the right sort of situation for it. She had always felt harassed and worse, forced, into something much too recently. He had to walk away. For now anyway. He prayed it wouldn’t last forever – this gulf between them.  
  
He sighed and looked around the room. He had everything – everything but Sami and the kids, he realized. Still, it was time to go whether he liked it or not.  
  
He picked up the suitcase, deposited his car keys in the pocket of his pants and taking a deep breath, and moved for the door. He had just barely opened it when he was accosted by Johnny and Allie. “Rafe, play with us,” Johnny said jumping around and smiling that adorable gap-toothed grin at Rafe.  
  
“I would love to, buddy, but …” Rafe knew he had to be honest. He had known this moment was coming – the moment he had to tell his kids he was leaving. And they were his kids – at least in his mind and in his heart.  
  
Allie spotted the suitcase in his hand. “Are you going somewhere, Rafe?” She asked in a small, quiet voice.  
  
Rafe nodded and dropped the bag on the floor. He then got to his knees and pulled the children close. “Yeah, I’m leaving but –“ He could say that it wasn’t going to last forever, that it wasn’t permanent but he didn’t know if that was true and he wouldn’t lie to them – or give them false hope – for anything.  
  
“You’re coming back right, Rafe?” Johnny asked, face falling. “You’ll be back soon?”  
  
“I don’t know if I’ll be coming back here right away but –“ he paused to take a deep breath – “you can come and visit me at my new place anytime.” He knew staying at a motel wasn’t going to work for very long. Children needed stability – of which this situation was already robbing them of - and room to run. He’d have to start looking for a place immediately. God willing Sami wouldn’t be opposed to the children spending time with him but he didn’t believe that she would. She always used to say she trusted him with their lives.  
  
“Did you and Mommy have a fight?” Allie asked, ever the inquisitive one.  
  
Rafe shook his head. It was half-true. He and Sami didn’t really fight though because it meant talking and Sami had ceased to do very much of that. “No,” he said. “Sometimes grownups just need some time apart.”  
  
“How long is ‘some time’?” Johnny asked, cocking his head to the side and looking at Rafe warily, seemingly afraid of his answer.  
  
“I don’t know,” Rafe replied honestly. “But I promise we’ll see each other soon. In fact, you’ll see me so much you’ll get sick of me.” He reached out and tickled their little tummies and they squealed with laughter but then it was over and they were looking somber again.  
  
“Everything will be fine,” Rafe assured them. He climbed to his feet just as he spotted Sami come into the room, carrying Sydney on her hip. The toddler was nibbling on her bottom lip, looking groggy but immediately happy to see Rafe. She stretched out her arms to him and Rafe moved to her, tugging her into his arms. His hand brushed Sami’s arm by accident and she jumped. He sighed internally. She was always going to be sick and scared at the sight of him, wasn’t she? She had every right to be but it troubled Rafe that he couldn’t find a way to soothe her fears.  
  
Rafe snuggled Sydney to his chest. Johnny and Allie came over and hugged him tightly around the legs. Rafe smiled at them as brightly as he could manage. “You’re all going to be fine,” he said in a voice that sounded hoarse to his own ears. “You will see me a lot,” he reiterated.  
  
“We don’t want you to go!” Johnny protested. “Please don’t go.”  
  
Rafe didn’t dare meet Sami’s eyes right now. “I have to,” he said gently. “We’ll see each other soon.”  
  
“Mommy!” Allie cried. “Tell Rafe not to go.”  
  
This time Rafe turned to look at Sami. Her eyes were full of tears. She dashed at a single one that rolled down her cheek. “I can’t,” she said. “I just can’t.”  
  
Rafe felt his own eyes burn and he blinked rapidly to chase away the moisture. He then gave Sydney a kiss on the forehead and passed her back to Sami. Sami held her wriggling daughter tightly, almost like Sydney was a human shield between her and her feelings. Rafe offered Johnny and Allie bright smiles.  
  
“We’ll see each other soon.” The kids burst into tears and Rafe felt so badly for them. He kissed each of their foreheads and then lightly extracted himself from their tight embrace. It was probably the single hardest thing he’d ever had to do.  
  
“I gotta go now,” Rafe said. He chucked Johnny and Allie’s and then Sydney’s chins. “Be good for your Mom.”  
  
He then grabbed his suitcase and started for the door. As he slipped out the door, he heard everyone inside sobbing – including Sami.  
  
He walked down the hall and finally a tear fell from his own eye. He wanted to rush right back in there and hold his family so tight but Sami needed distance and though it went against every instinct he had, he wouldn’t fight her on this. Because he loved her, he had to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon, Sami called him to ask if he could watch the kids for a few hours; she said that she had some place to be. He heard heaviness in her voice, wariness, a little fear too, maybe. He wondered if she was honestly scared of him now but he was afraid to ask. Sometimes it was better not knowing.  
  
Rafe, of course, agreed to watch the kids. Sami thanked him quietly and then hung up before he could even say “you’re welcome.” He looked around his tiny motel room. It was confining and kind of drab and dirty. There was no way he was letting the kids spend time in here. He’d take them to the park and then when they went home, he’d keep looking for a place he could afford on a policeman’s salary. He wanted a house with a backyard – where the kids could play in a sandbox and swing on a swing set for hours. He pictured Johnny and Allie kicking their legs wildly, begging for him to push them higher, faster, while Sydney toddled around the sandbox with a shovel and pail. It was a heartwarming thought but also a sad one. Sami should be there –sitting on the deck watching them all play with a smile on her face.  
  
It was so sad that she didn’t smile anymore; that even when she tried, it didn’t reach her gorgeous eyes…  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Then he went to take a quick shower. When he emerged from the bathroom, he got dressed in jeans a blue tee-shirt. He brushed his teeth and took a long sip of water from the tap, feeling his throat was dry.  
  
Soon there was knocking on the door and he heard excited voices and squeals. He smiled and raced for the door, ripping it open. The kids all immediately tumbled into his arms, hugging him tightly. He kissed all of their foreheads before looking up at Sami. She was clutching her purse to her chest like a shield and he sighed before offering her a smile. “Hey,” he said. “Thanks for bringing the kids.”  
  
“Of course,” Sami said. She offered him a smile in return but it was hollow. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”  
  
“Okay. It’s sunny today though so I am taking the kids to the park.” The three children immediately hooted – even toddler Sydney got excited because her siblings did.  
  
“Sounds like fun,” Sami said. “I’ll see you all then.” She turned then and hurried off towards her car. She was gone in the next minute.  
  
“Can we go now, Rafe?” Johnny asked. “Please.”  
  
“Of course. Anyone need to use the bathroom first?” The kids all shook their heads “no” and then they were off.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Almost like in his fantasy, Rafe pushed the twins on the swing while Sydney played in the sandbox with a little boy and girl who were generous to share their toys. It was like his fantasy – except for the part, of course, where Sami was there, wearing a huge smile. His chest ached but he kept pushing the kids on the swings and talking to them in a voice that belied his heartache.  
  
They played for a long time and then Rafe bought all of the kids Churros. It was Sydney’s very first taste of one and she looked up at him with sticky-faced pleasure. “You like that?” He asked, chuffing her chin. She nodded eagerly and went to devouring the rest of it.  
  
Time passed quickly and Rafe tried not to think about how lonely it would be tonight in his motel room by himself. Maybe he would call Roman and ask for an extra shift at the station. Anything to get away from the claustrophobic four walls.  
  
Sami was arriving soon. He sensed her before he saw her walking over. He liked to think that that hadn’t changed – his ability to know, to feel, when she was around.  
  
When the kids saw her, they all jumped off the bench and ran and hugged her. “Did you have fun?” She asked them and they all nodded. They were happy about their park adventure and wanted to tell their mom everything. She had a distant look in her eyes and Rafe watched her under his eyelashes. She looked upset and her eyes were watery but the kids seemed not to notice. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but thought he already knew. Seeing him probably made her sick.  
  
The kids whined when it was time to go but Sami insisted. They all hugged Rafe and Sydney wailed when Rafe handed her to Sami. “Want Waif, Want Waif,” she cried and the other two had tears in their eyes as well.  
  
Sami sighed softly. “I know but I swear, you’ll see him again really soon.” She looked at Rafe. “Do you think I can come over around eight-thirty tonight? After the kids are asleep. Will’s going to watch them for me...”  
  
Rafe felt the wind leave his lungs for a moment. This was it. She was going to ask him for a divorce. It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours since he left and she’d already made up her mind. Still, what could he do? So he nodded. “Yeah I’ll be around,” he said. He then waved to his family and they walked off. Rafe never cried but this might have been a moment where he could have if he would let himself.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Rafe paced his motel room for hours. Finally eight-thirty rolled around and Sami was prompt for a change. She must really want to be free of him.  
  
He opened the door and waved her in. Under the harsh lights, he could see that she had been crying. And he might have been inclined to do the same but he told himself that he was stronger than that.  
  
He gestured to a chair. “Take a seat.”  
  
“No thanks,” Sami said. Silence then descended between them for a long minute before Rafe had to say something.  
  
“Are you going to be okay?” He asked.  
  
“I think so; I hope so,” Sami said. “Now that I know the truth.”  
  
His stomach shifted painfully. She knew the truth about what she had to do. “Okay… Just say it.” He tried to steel himself to hear the words “I want a divorce” but to his surprise, they never came. Instead she dissolved into sobs.  
  
He started to reach for her – it was his instinct – but hesitated knowing she probably wouldn’t appreciate it. “Talk to me,” Rafe said.  
  
“Please just … hold me, please,” Sami said in a whisper. “I need that.”  
  
Rafe’s eyes widened. “You … Really?”  
  
“Yes. Unless you’re too angry at me for the idiotic way I’ve been acting.”  
  
“I could never be angry at you… Okay, I have been, but not over something like this.”  
  
Sami cracked a smile. “We’ve had legendary fights, haven’t we?”  
  
“Yes.” He smiled back. He then held out his arms and this time, she hurled herself at him. He was surprised but immediately enveloped her in a tight hug. She held him still tighter and cried into his shoulder.  
  
“Hey, hey, it’s alright.” He hoped he wasn’t lying. He rubbed her back softly as she leaned against him.  
  
“I’ve been so stupid,” she said. “So damn stupid!”  
  
“Don’t say that. It’s not true.”  
  
“I just … I was scared. And I don’t ‘do’ scared,” Sami cried. “Not scared of you but other things…”  
  
“What other things?”  
  
“That I would never be able to look at you and not see him,” Sami said. She pulled back a bit and looked up at him. “But I should have known that you weren’t him, that you couldn’t be. The look in your eyes… He never looked at me like that. He never made me feel safe or cared for or wanted like you do. No one ever has, truthfully.”  
  
Rafe smiled and this time couldn’t resist reaching out and touching a loose tendril of her impossibly blonde hair. “I love you. I know I shouldn’t say that but-“  
  
“No, say it. Please. It reminds me of how it was before all this started. I never should have pushed you away, Rafe. I wanted you there with me today so bad …”  
  
“I’m confused.”  
  
“I’m not. Not anymore. But Rafe, today, when I called you to watch the kids, so I could go somewhere … It was the hospital.”  
  
Rafe swallowed hard. “Wait – you’re not-“  
  
“Sick? No. Not physically anyway. Probably just in my head.”  
  
“Don’t say that.”  
  
“What if it’s true?” She sighed. “Anyway, I went there because I realized something this morning.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“That I was late. That I hadn’t had my period in two weeks. All the worst case scenarios started to fill my mind and I just needed to know the truth.”  
  
“And?” Rafe’s eyes burned.  
  
“I’m not. It was impossible actually, as Dr. Jonas explained. I knew that but I wasn’t rational –not about that or anything else.” She took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to be pregnant – not that way, never again. If and when I have a baby again, I want them born from love.”  
  
“You must have been scared to death.”  
  
“Yeah I was. But mostly scared of losing you. I realized what an idiot I’ve been the minute I walked out of that hospital. I realized I was punishing you for what you had no control over.”  
  
“Sami, I understand.”  
  
“Don’t be so damn understanding,” Sami said. “I’ve hurt you deeply, I know that. Just tell me … Can you forgive me?”  
  
He smiled this time. “There is nothing to forgive. You went through hell and I understand that you needed time. I was afraid you were coming here to tell me –“  
  
“I wanted a separation.”  
  
“Or a divorce.”  
  
“Never,” Sami said and she brushed his cheek with her hand. “Never. I love you too much. And you’ve done the one thing no one else ever has – made me feel safe. Looking into your eyes right now, I’m not scared anymore,” Sami cried. Tears rolled down her cheeks. “You’re not him. You’re not him.”  
  
Rafe hugged her to him again. “I love you too, Sami Hernandez. Always, always…”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Rafe moved back into the apartment that night and when the kids woke up in the morning, they were thrilled as they saw him sitting at the table, a home cooked breakfast of all of their favorite foods sitting there in front of him. They hugged him and screamed in excitement. As they dug into their food, Sami slid in next to Rafe and reached for his hand. He expected her to pull away but she didn’t. She pulled him closer, rather.  
  
In the next few weeks, Sami invited Rafe back into her bedroom and into her bed. He asked her if she was sure, assured her that there was no hurry, no pressure, and she assured him that she wasn’t scared anymore. They made love twice that night and once more in the morning. Every night they held each other close, never wanting or intending to let each other go.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
In two months time, Sami would find out that she was pregnant for real. She and Rafe were having a baby of their own. They could not be happier.  
  
They welcomed Xavier Rafael Hernandez into the world at 1:15 a.m. on a warm spring night. Later that day, Johnny, Allie and Sydney crowded around the crib in the nursery and oohed and ahhed over their new sibling. They then all hugged Sami and then Rafe for a very long moment. They were just as happy as Rafe and Sami were.  
  
The next afternoon, Sami and Xavier came home and Rafe marveled over how wonderful they looked together. While he held his son, Sami rested against his shoulder and looked up at him. “Thank you, Rafe.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For giving me Xavier and for making me feel safe again. Also, for loving me better than anyone else.”  
  
Rafe leaned over and kissed her forehead. “You’re welcome. I love you too.”  
  
She hugged him still tighter and Rafe knew the truth. They were home and safe in each other’s arms, always.

THE END.


End file.
